


Let It Bleed

by Finksalion



Series: Fractured Crystal [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, M/M, Obsession, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: This contains spoilers for 5.0 Shadowbringers Expansion - please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!The Exarch's obsessions are getting the better of him, and Emet-Selch will make sure he is there to capitalise off those emotions...CONTENT WARNING: This contains some pretty dark stuff, themes of sadism and self hatred. If that's not your thing or it may trigger you, then please don't read on and please look after yourself <3The lyrics used within this piece (and the title name) are taken from the song Let It Bleed by Unlike Pluto feat. Cristina Gatti.
Relationships: Crystal Exarch/Emet-Selch
Series: Fractured Crystal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013778
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Let It Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

_Had me guts and bones achin' I know, together we fall apart,  
And nothing can live, nothing can thrive when you keep me in the dark.  
And you act so damn cold why don't you know,  
That you're the one with all the control.  
You've cut me now prepare to watch me bleed._

The Exarch stood in front of his mirror in the Ocular, watching the Warrior of Darkness go about his business in the Crystalline Mean, totally oblivious to the Exarch’s aching want. His eyes burned hot as he observed the Warrior’s actions with deadly precision, equal parts lust and self-loathing. His love, his life, his obsession for the past 100 years, finally here in his domain as was always the plan, but this was not how it was supposed to go, he thought bitterly. When he had agreed to this plan he had no idea just how twisted of an individual he would become in the 100 years that he had to wait; the purest admiration turning to a desperate aching love, finally dissolving into a twisted obsession to own and keep and dominate.

Had he become this thing? Truly? Or had he always been this twisted and cruel, hiding it all behind a façade of youthful innocence? He didn’t know, and he didn’t think it much mattered either. The end result was all that was of significance, and this small twisted wretched thing that he had become was no longer worthy of the Warrior’s love. No longer worthy of anything other than hate and vicious abominable actions unbefitting of one of his station.

His face twisted into a contemptuous grimace, even as he adjusted himself underneath his robes. Even just watching the Warrior wander around the Crystarium, adjusting with ease to his new life on this new world, left the Exarch achingly, desperately hard. It was constant now, the state of arousal that he had been in since his summoning had been finally successful; his once most cherished friend now a constant reminder of the despicable things that he wanted to do to that pure soul. He was at war with himself, his need to subjugate versus his desperation to worship, and in the back of his mind – always – the small voice screaming of the satisfaction that only Emet-Selch seemed able to provide to him.

As if the thought of him alone summoned him to the Exarch’s tower, a purple portal opened behind the Exarch, and out stepped the smug self-satisfied Ascian. The Exarch turned his face slightly, his eyes still hot and tracking the movements of the Warrior as he frowned in anger.

“I don’t remember summoning you, Ascian.” The Exarch said coldly, even as Emet-Selch strolled up behind the Exarch, peeking into the mirror.

“Ah, the sweet unknowingly innocent Warrior of Darkness. Does he know how often you watch him? How often you pleasure yourself with his name falling from your lips? How many times you’ve drawn blood from me with your teeth whilst wishing it were him under you instead?” The Ascian asked archly, even as he reached around the Exarch, grasping his firm length through his robes, drawing an unwanted groan to emanate from his lips at the sensations it granted.

The Exarch hissed his displeasure at Emet-Selch’s not untrue observations, and he turned and grabbed the Ascian’s face between his hands, with little care for how the unyielding crystal of his hand bit into the Emperor’s cheek.

“How dare you presume to speak on the purity of my intentions when it comes to _him_?” The Exarch roared into Emet-Selch’s face, his anger palpable and immediate, hot like acid in his throat.

“Tell me that I’m wrong then, that you’ve not wondered in the deepest parts of your soul what his blood would _taste like on your tongue_.” Emet-Selch replied, his voice muffled by the Exarch’s hands, his eyes glittering with amusement and desire.

The Exarch snarled and his crystal hand slapped sharply across the Ascian’s face, blood from hard crystal against soft cheek spattering across the mirror as the Emperor fell back at the force of the blow. Before he could recover or move, the Exarch was there, pinning the Emperor in place, his crystal hand pushing the side of Emet-Selch’s face against the mirror as his other hand started to roam and grope under the Ascian’s clothes. Emet-Selch writhed and moaned in naked pleasure as the Exarch manhandled him viciously, pinching and twisting and scratching, and then the Emperor’s eyes caught the movements of the Warrior of Darkness at the corner of his vision. Grinning viciously, he smeared a drop of his own blood against the image of the Warrior’s ignorant features with one thumb.

“Don’t you dare even _look_ at him!” The Exarch growled, turning the Ascian’s face away from the window and staring at him with intense hatred before suddenly reaching for him, his mouth hungry and hot on the Emperor’s lips. The Emperor’s moans of need made the Exarch even more furious, at the beast within him as much as the beast in front of him, and he bit down on Emet-Selch’s lip, drawing blood, the tang of iron on his tongue sweeter than any honey. _Filth, animal, disgusting_ , he swore at himself, even as he licked his lips, tongue searching for more. Emet-Selch hissed in pain, pulling back and touching one hand to his bleeding lip before looking at the Exarch with a vicious smile.

“Well now, I didn’t realise your possessive streak was so… visceral. Tell me now, I really want to know, how do you deal with the fact that your dear divine Warrior of Darkness is beloved by so many others?” Emet-Selch purred, golden eyes wide and glinting with mirth.

The Exarch growled in return, flinching at he looked at the Warrior in the mirror. No. No one else could offer the depth of emotion he could offer, no one else held the devotion to bring the Warrior of Darkness to their side, ripping and tearing souls from their bodies with little care or attention to the damage it may cause. No one else had the patience to wait 100 years to be by the side of the one they loved, no matter the cost to their own psyche. Only him. _Only he had the right to own the Warrior for all he had gone through._

Even as those proprietorial thoughts filled his mind, another part of him was horrified by the very intensity of his emotions. The Warrior of Darkness was not to be owned, the Exarch had no right to do what he had done, and if there had been another way he would have surely found it! _Liar, filthy old man, disgusting wretch, stop deluding yourself, you didn’t even look for another way, so desperate were you to have the Warrior by your side once more…_

“Oh, oh it hurts you so much to even think about it, doesn’t it?” Emet-Selch smirked, watching the emotions play across the Exarch’s face under his hood, and the Exarch snarled once more, even as he pushed the Ascian down towards his aching cock.

“Make some use of that clever mouth of yours.” The Exarch growled in response, his eyes burning with hated desire as the Ascian grinned, reaching for the Exarch’s hardness under his robes.

“Gladly.”

The Exarch shuddered in delight as the Ascian’s mouth found his hard shaft, licking across the tip and gathering the abundance of pre-cum that gathered atop his slit, clever hands reaching for his balls and gently tugging on them. As if he couldn’t help himself, his eyes returned to the image of the Warrior in the mirror, his eyes haunted as he imagined that it was the Warrior wrapping his tongue around the Exarch’s cock. He couldn’t help it, couldn’t control his sickening thoughts and the way his cock throbbed at the very idea.

“If I cared at all about you, I’d probably be highly insulted at your actions.” Emet-Selch said gleefully, removing his mouth from the Exarch’s shaft for a moment. The Exarch growled and tangled the fingers of his crystal hand through the Ascian’s hair before pushing the Ascian back onto the head of his cock, pushing deep and ignoring the sounds of choking coming from below. He could feel the drool from the Ascian running down his cock as he continued to hold himself deep in his throat. He looked down coldly, watching Emet-Selch’s face turning red, before removing his cock from the Ascian’s throat. He licked his lips with desire as the Emperor breathed in desperate gasps, coughing and spluttering as he wiped the spit from his mouth.

“Why _do_ you keep on coming back then?” The Exarch asked, clinical, cold, distantly interested, even as his eyes returned to the Warrior before him, watching him now making his way around the Amaro Launch. He didn’t really care, he told himself that he didn’t care about the actions of this evil being beneath him, the Ascian was simply a means to an end, a tool to be used for his pleasure, nothing more. _LIAR!_

“Maybe I just like to _watch you fall_.” Emet-Selch replied with a wide grin on his face and his golden eyes glinted with mischief even as the Exarch snarled and thrust his cock back into the Emperors wicked mouth, this time fucking the Ascian’s throat hard and fast, caring not for the tears forming at the viciousness of his actions, or the grunts of pain as Emet-Selch tried to adjust to the punishing pace set by the Exarch.

“I. Will. Not. Fall!” The Exarch enunciated through gritted teeth, each word punctuated by another ferocious thrust. His eyes snapped back to his Warrior making his way up the stairs to the Ocular – _his Warrior, here!_ The thought of being caught like this was too much to handle and the Exarch suddenly felt his pleasure rushing forth, his thrusts becoming erratic, desperate. Before he could do anything to stop his stunning orgasm from culminating, however, Emet-Selch had ripped the Exarch’s cock from his lips and Exarch let out a strangled cry of horror as he abruptly came all over his mirror, his seed dripping down the crystal across the image of the Warrior, mixing with the spattered blood of the Emperor.

“You’ve already fallen, my dear. You just don’t realise how far you’ve still got to go.” Emet-Selch remarked, wiping his swollen lips and standing up before the Exarch, who was staring at the fluids running down his mirror with naked disgust and loathing. He smirked once more, and walked away with a wave, opening a portal and disappearing even as the door to the Ocular opened, leaving the Exarch to desperately arrange himself to hide the evidence of his corruption to the one whose good opinion he valued most of all.

_There's only misery to keep me company_ _  
Love me or let me be, please stop haunting me._


End file.
